


Checkmate

by CaffeinatedJediRey



Series: Single Shots of Espresso [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Hux, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJediRey/pseuds/CaffeinatedJediRey
Summary: “But Rey could never shake off her distrust of him.  She heard enough from Kylo about Hux’s duplicity and machinations to know there was more to his sudden “defection” to the Resistance.  So she watched him carefully, waiting to see if his facade would crack.”Stand-alone, open-ended fic!
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Single Shots of Espresso [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521536
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the last minute entry! I had trouble coming up with a fic until near the end of January, and I’m not sure how well this fits your prompt for Hux as a matchmaker. 
> 
> The framework of this story is pretty much set, so there should be quick updates this month! Hope this is okay! Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Also, many thanks to KSCO for the beta!

~~~~~~~

Not long after the Resistance successfully fought back the First Order on Batuu — exactly four days later according to Rey’s calculations, an unexpected figure showed up at their base on Ajan Kloss. Escorted by Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux himself, the former general of the First Order, arrived with his hands empty of any weapons and voluntarily defected to the Resistance.

Hux gave a grand apology for all of his crimes against the galaxy, with what seemed to be genuine sentiments of compunction and repentance. He willingly agreed to offer information about what he knew of the First Order’s plans and operations. 

The Resistance immediately welcomed him with open arms and wasted no time in getting him involved in their operations. Yet, Rey’s senses immediately went on guard around Hux, and they stayed that way. No matter how much he put on a front of being cooperative, she still felt suspicious about his real intentions. 

Poe wasted no time in falling into a comfortable friendship with him. Anyone could be charmed by Poe, and the pilot was one of the friendliest members on the base. Rose also warmed up to him quickly after he apologized for ordering her execution. Much to Rey’s surprise, Finn gradually let down his own defenses around Hux.

But Rey could never shake off her distrust of him. She heard enough from Kylo about Hux’s duplicity and machinations to know there was more to his sudden “defection” to the Resistance. So she watched him carefully, waiting to see if his facade would crack.

~~~~~~~

Two months later, Rey’s suspicions were confirmed while she ate her lunch at a cafe outside of Naboo’s archives in Theed. As she took a bite of the savory shaak pot roast, she noticed Hux, identifiable by his bright red hair, a couple tables away from her. 

He sat across from a slight human First Order official with blue hair that Rey recognized as Sergeant Bemeli. This sergeant had no ties at all to the Resistance, and Hux was right in front of her in his Resistance attire. He spoke comfortably with her, hinting that neither was in any trouble. 

Rey continued to steal glances at Hux and Bemeli as she polished off her plate. She noticed Hux hand over a small, round tablet to Bemeli before the sergeant excused herself from the table. 

As soon as Bemeli walked out of the cafe, Rey immediately grabbed her satchel and went up to Hux’s table. She abruptly pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. 

Hux jumped slightly in his seat, his eyes widening in shock, before addressing her, “Rey, what a pleasant surprise to see you here today! I thought you were hunting for Jedi artifacts on Lothal. Or at least that's what you told us.”

Without missing a beat, her face set in a resolute expression, she interrupted him before he could speak further, “What did you give Sergeant Bemeli, Hux? Don’t lie to me. I saw what just went down.”

Hux smirked as he replied, “I’m surprised you recognized her. She only just joined the First Order in the past week. In fact, I hired her myself. How did you know?” 

Rey hesitated for a brief moment, trying to come up with an answer before finally responding, “It was in one of the memos sent to me while I was away.”

Hux leaned in and stated in a low voice, “I can assure you the Resistance isn’t aware of the new hires in the past three weeks. Now, don’t lie to me, how did you know?”

“You haven't answered my question yet,” Rey answered firmly, glaring at Hux. 

“I know about your relationship with Ren. Most of the First Order is aware of it, and I'm under orders to make sure no harm comes to you. That's all I'll say on this matter,” Hux commented, his smug smirk still pasted on his face.

Rey scoffed at Hux’s arrogance. He just revealed that he was still affiliated with the enemy, and he had the audacity to remain calm. 

“You have no evidence,” she stated angrily. 

Hux soon produced a small tablet, pressing on the screen until he found what he wanted, and presented it to Rey. It was a clear picture of Rey herself kissing Ben passionately in one of the hallways of his family’s home on Varykino. Rey blanched at seeing it.

After some period of silence, Hux continued speaking, in a matter-of-fact manner, “I got this precious image from Sergeant Bemeli in exchange for giving her some information on the Resistance’s plans. You recognized her when she came to give Ren an update on the First Order’s operations. I hope you enjoyed your stay with Ren this past week?”

Rey immediately grabbed Hux’s tablet, finding no resistance from him, and snarled, “You weasel! I’m reporting you as soon as we get back to the base, and you’ll get the punishment you deserve.”

Hux chuckled in amusement, before composing himself again. He replied, “Admit it. You’re no less associated with the First Order than I am. I can easily procure another copy, so I’d think twice about exposing me, Rey Palpatine.” 

Rey gasped in shock at Hux’s remark. He knew. Somehow he found out about her heritage, which was new information that the First Order had uncovered when Ben found Palpatine still alive in the unknown regions. She only just confirmed the information in the past two days in Naboo’s archives; she even double-checked it to make sure there was no mistake. 

Rey gulped and looked down on the table as the reality of her new precarious situation began to sink into her full senses. She had to choose her words carefully from now on with Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback and concrit!


End file.
